1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabric treatment appliance with a steam generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some fabric treatment appliances, such as a washing machine, a clothes dryer, and a fabric refreshing or revitalizing machine, utilize steam generators for various reasons. The steam from the steam generator can be used to, for example, heat water, heat a load of fabric items and any water absorbed by the fabric items, dewrinkle fabric items, remove odors from fabric items, etc.
In some fabric treatment appliances, the steam generator delivers steam to a fabric treatment chamber than can hold a load of fabric items. The steam heats the fabric items held within the fabric treatment chamber in addition to any liquid absorbed by the fabric items and free liquid in the fabric treatment chamber. However, the fabric items and the liquid do not absorb all of the steam, and the non-absorbed steam must leave the fabric treatment chamber as exhaust. It is important to manage the exhausting of the steam and prevent excessive discharge of steam to the environment surrounding the fabric treatment appliance.